


Movie Morning

by Maisie_top_trash



Series: Unseen - Fear Will Lose [18]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mental Illness, OCD, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Schizoaffective Disorder, Sort of fluff I suppose?, discharge, mental health, psychiatric hospital, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_top_trash/pseuds/Maisie_top_trash
Summary: Unseen Fear Will Lose is a series of single chapter stories showing unseen scenes from the same universe as my main story, Fear Will Lose. In order to fully enjoy these extra bits, I recommend you go and read that first.Fear Will LoseThis piece of the puzzle comes from 6 weeks after Tyler's discharged from Cygnet for the first time. He's slowly settling in at home, and slowly getting used to having Josh around. Takes place after His Return





	Movie Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoeleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeleigh/gifts).



> Back by popular demand, unseen installments!

"Afternoon," Chris smiled as he opened the door to Josh.  
"Hey, how are you?" He asked, stepping inside and taking off his shoes, then putting them on the rack that they had installed for Tyler's peace of mind.  
"I'm well thanks Josh, and yourself?"  
"Yeah really good thanks." Josh nodded, following the man into the kitchen.  
"How are those pesky roommates of yours? Settled down?"  
"They've calmed the parties down now thanks, and yeah it's paying off, got an A on that paper I was telling you about."  
"Congratulations son, well earned. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
"A Red Bull would be nice if you're offering. And I'll take a glass rather than a can so it's easier for Ty."  
"You're better at remembering his things than I am," Chris chuckled, sliding a glass and a can of Red Bull across the kitchen counter to him. Josh opened the ring pull and drained it into the cup, then walked over to the recycling and disposed of the can.

"How's Ty today?" Josh asked the usual question as he sat back in the bar stool.  
"He's doing great actually," his father nodded, leaning against the granite as Josh took a sip. "Slept for 15 hours bless him, 7 till 10 this morning, then he ate breakfast with Maddy and his mom which they both reported as going really well. His mom took him to the doctor's office after that so he could have his blood test to check his medications are all behaving and I know he got upset but apparently he let the nurse do it this time so that's good."  
"Yeah really good." Josh nodded.  
"They got back about an hour ago and he went for a shower and, as far as I'm aware, they're both still up in his bedroom."  
"Okay great," he smiled.

"So what movie are you boys watching today?"  
"Think it's Finding Nemo day."  
"Didn't you watch that last week?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah but Ty seems to like it, it's the only one he hasn't got upset during."  
"Fingers crossed for today then." He smiled, and Josh held up his, also with a smile.

"You're a good kid you know Josh,"  
"You trying to make me blush?"  
"It's nice having you around, we all appreciate you being so patient. I know silently watching the same kids movies over and over can't exactly be fun."  
"Au contraire. I love my Saturday afternoons with Ty, I look forward to it all week. Things are hard for him, but I still get to spend time with him and that's all that matters. He'll get there eventually, no rush." Josh said honestly, then turned to look at the kitchen door as he heard it open. Zack walked in and smiled at them both then took Josh's Red Bull.

"Help yourself," Josh laughed as he put the glass back down empty.  
"Cheers bro. Mom and Tyler know you're here, she's gonna bring him down soon so give them 3 minutes to settle."  
"Thanks," Josh replied.  
"Oh and Tyler wants to watch Mr Peabody and Sherman rather than Finding Nemo, he got a bit panicky about changing the plan in case you got angry so I told him that I texted you and you said it was alright."  
"Yeah course, which one's Peabody and Sherman again?"  
"It's about time travel? Like a dog who adopts a son and tries to teach him history by travelling through time basically."  
"Like you do," Josh laughed.

"Dad why don't you love us? When you taught us homeschool history it was just textbooks and documentaries." Zack complained. "Mr Peabody took his son through time."  
"He's also a dog Zackary." Chris chuckled. "And a cartoon character,"  
"Technicalities," Zack sighed playfully.  
"Also time travel doesn't exist."  
"Excuses excuses," he laughed.

"Want to go and see if Ty's ready?" The father suggested.  
"Nah I'll give him one more minute, don't wanna rush him."  
"Josh, can I get you another drink since Zack finished yours off?"  
"Please," he nodded.  
"Does Ty want anything?" Chris asked his son as he got another Red Bull out of the fridge.  
"He gets a hot chocolate 24 minutes in." Josh answered, knowing the man's rituals by heart.  
"Course he does." He remembered. "Honestly Josh, I'm gonna need you to publish a book full of his routines for me."

"Josh? Hey darling," Kelly said softly as she walked into the kitchen, he hopped off his stool and hugged the woman.  
"Hi,"  
"Ready?"  
"Yep," Josh nodded and took his refilled glass of Red Bull off the counter. "See you later guys,"  
"Bye, enjoy." Zack waved as he followed the mother out of the kitchen and down the hall until they reached the living room.

Just before Kelly pushed the door open, she silently mouthed to Josh.  
"He's having a good day,"  
"Good," Josh nodded silently in response, then they entered the room. Tyler was sat in his usual place on the couch, huddled up in a hoodie and under a blanket. Despite there being two more spaces next to him, Josh knew his spot was on the armchair furthest away from Tyler. He'd been out of hospital 6 weeks but was still incredibly jumpy and anxious, so Josh completely respected his need for space and silence.

"Ty baby, Joshie's here," Kelly told him but he didn't turn his head to look at them, instead continuing to stare straight ahead at the black TV. Josh sat in the armchair, putting his Red Bull on the side table and repositioning the pillows behind him till he was comfortable.

"The movie is 92 minutes," she called to her son as she read the back of the box, then removed the disk and inserted it into the player. It hummed to life and Josh saw Tyler squeeze his eyes closed in reaction to the noise. Kelly picked up the remote and skipped all the commercials then selected play. She walked over to Josh and gave him the remote, then went over to her son and crouched opposite him.

"Okay?" His mother asked him and he nodded shakily. "Text me if you need me but can't talk darling, and I promise I'll be right in the kitchen the whole time. I'm not leaving the house." She continued but again Tyler didn't answer. Kelly reached and picked up Tyler's phone from his side table to check that it was charged, then placed it on the couch arm. With a cautious hand which first awaited his approval, she reached up and stroked his cheek. She then stood back up and smiled at both the boys before leaving the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Josh pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

Tyler looked dead straight ahead at the screen, but because of the angle of Josh's chair it was easy for him to steal a glance as his ex boyfriend every now and then. He knew Tyler would get upset and worked up if he saw Josh staring, so he made sure to keep flicking between the screen and the huddled boy. However if it were up to him, he'd spend the whole 92 minutes watching his precious "friend's" movements, slowly but surely falling more and more in love with him.

There were a series of dark aggressive self harm scars on Tyler's neck, but Josh barely noticed them as he watched his eyes watch the cartoon talking dog. They were following the screen and glinting in the light and so damn beautiful. But Josh reminded himself of the consequences of getting caught, and followed Tyler's line of vision back to the screen.

 

20 minutes later and the door opened slowly, but Tyler's head whipped round alarmed. Josh could see Tyler breathe out, almost relaxing but not quite, once Kelly entered. The fragile man's mother sat down next to him on the couch.  
"Baby, do you want your hot chocolate?" Kelly began, but rather than answering aloud, he cupped one of his hands around his mouth and whispered in Kelly's ear. "Okay darling, mint or normal flavoured?" She asked and he whispered again.

"Josh, can I get you anything?"  
"No thank you," he smiled, then she left to make Tyler's 24 minute drink for him, closing the door behind her. Josh went straight back to watching the movie which he was admittedly finding quite funny, but after a moment he came to the realisation that Tyler was looking at him. He desperately wanted to turn and make contact with those gorgeous gorgeous eyes, but didn't want to scare him away when he was clearly testing his own boundaries.

Once he was sure Tyler had turned his attention back to the screen, Josh couldn't contain the grin any longer. He tried to keep it subtle but it grew and tucked into his cheeks - his boy had looked at him without crying.

"There we go darling," Kelly said softly as she walked back in with Tyler's mug, specially labelled so that nobody else would use it. She placed it down on his side table, but before she could walk away again he reached out and grabbed her upperarm and pulled her back, then whispered in her ear.

"The flu? No, you're okay sweetheart." She reassured him, then he whispered again. "Can I feel your forehead?" She asked and he whispered, then she pressed her hand to his brow and held it for a moment. "No I'm certain you don't have a temperature baby, you feel normal." The mother said softly, again leaning in so that Tyler could whisper his reply.

"Well if you're still feeling sick tomorrow then we can go to the pharmacy together and get some medicine, but Tyler I think you're okay darling. If you're feeling hot should we take off your hoodie?" Kelly suggested and Tyler nodded. He leant forwards and let her pull the black jumper up his torso, then held his arms straight up so she could take it off completely, then fold it in half and put it on the floor. As she did it, Tyler hastily and frantically rolled down the sleeves of his shirt, and Josh presumed it was to hide the scars coating his arms. Kelly helped him to do up the buttons on his cuffs when he struggled with them, then held both his hands and made eye contact.

"You're okay, you're okay Tyler," she informed him firmly, maintaining eye contact until his breathing returned to normal and he relaxed against the back of the couch. "Good boy, well done baby," his mother smiled, squeezed his hands then leant in so he could whisper again. "Okay but I'll be next door if you need me darling, enjoy your hot chocolate and your movie." Kelly smiled, then let go of his hands and left the room.

Josh knew what they had discussed despite only hearing half the conversation, and also knew that Tyler was always diagnosing himself with the flu if he wasn't feeling 100% so Josh could be fairly certain that the man he cared about so dearly was physically fine. Mentally may have been a whole other ball game, but one was enough for now.

Just as Josh turned his attention back to Mr Peabody and Sherman, he was shocked to hear Tyler's voice.  
"Josh?" He whispered.  
"Yeah?" Josh tried to reply casually and hold back his delight.  
"Do you," he said quietly, then swallowed and tried raising his voice a little. "Do you want to sit next to me?"  
"I'd love to Tyler, but only if you're sure."  
"Yeah," he nodded, voice cracking.

Trying to contain his excitement, he stood up from his armchair and moved over to Tyler's couch, sitting next to the opposite arm and therefore leaving a space between them.  
"And Tyler, if you want me to move back then I will, don't feel guilty about needing to calm yourself down."  
"Thank you," Tyler whispered under his breath, and Josh knew that him asking to move couches did not by any means equate to him feeling comfortable holding a conversation. Tyler went back to watching the movie and Josh went back to trying to hide his smile.

Since his discharge they had exchanged occasional words in the presence of Kelly, but that had been the first time Tyler had plucked up the courage to talk to Josh alone and he felt overwhelmingly flattered more than anything. Although he never claimed to understand what Tyler was going through, he could appreciate how absolutely terrifying that must have been for his ex boyfriend and felt honoured that Tyler would voluntarily put himself through that for Josh's company.

"Josh? That's, um, tha-at's not next to me," Tyler murmured, still looking at the screen.  
"Do you want me to sit on the middle cushion?"  
"Yes,"  
"Are you sure?" Josh checked. "I'm more than happy here, don't push yourself too far."  
"If you don't want to you, um, you don't have to."  
"No I want to Tyler, I'd love to, I just want you to take things slowly."  
"I, I um, I'd feel safer, with uh, with you next to me," he whispered, sounding afraid but making Josh blush nevertheless. Josh wasn't entirely convinced it was the best idea in the world, but for a brief second he let himself think with his heart rather than his head and shuffled closer to Tyler. There was still a deliberate gap between them, although Josh could almost feel the air move as Tyler breathed out shakily, sense the stirring of the cushioning they both leant against as Tyler repositioned ever so slightly. He was right there, right beside him, and inside Josh was screaming with joy.

Any attempt to follow to the plot of the movie had gone out of the window as Josh absorbed every second of being this close to Tyler. Last time they had been within inches of each other without it being due to them restraining Tyler, Josh and Tyler had been dating. They were dating and in love and Tyler was well and Debby was alive and everything was okay. 2 years had passed and everything had changed except the way Josh's heart raced.

"Josh," Tyler whispered a few minutes later.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm, I'm uh, I'm really sorry that I changed the movie without, um, telling you, I um, I, I hope you're not angry,"  
"No it's okay, I'm not angry at all, Zack texted me to check it was alright and I told him it was. I like this movie." Josh reassured him with a slightly altered version of the truth.  
"I, um, I like it too."  
"Good," he smiled, not sure whether that was Tyler wanting to start a conversation but not wanting to push him in case it wasn't.

"Ha-have you um, have you seen it before?" Tyler asked and Josh smiled. He wanted to talk.  
"No I haven't, but my roommate Jesse has a little sister who adores it."  
"Oh," he listened and Josh gave him time to process it. "Is, um, uh, Jesse nice?"  
"Yeah he's great, we went to high school with him, he was in your English class, remember?  
"No," he whispered.  
"That's okay." Josh reassured him and they fell back into silence.

"Do you want to hear about my roommates?" Josh asked and Tyler nodded silently. "Well there's Jesse from school and he's studying music, and he's also writing a poetry book at the moment so that's cool. He's grown out of his little emo phase, still got the long hair but he's totally rocking it now - all sophisticated and everything. Then there's my friend Andrew who's in my class at law school and he's absolutely hilarious. He only moved in with us about 6 months ago but he can cook so we've all started eating normal healthy food opposed to student crap, he's teaching me actually. And the fourth member of our little possy is my lil kitten Dr Doctor. I got him when he was 6 weeks old and he was so so teeny, but he's growing really fast, he's a tabby, and yeah, he's my best friend."  
"Oh," Tyler listened with his teeth firmly in his bottom lip.  
"They're a good bunch."

"Do th-they, um, w-where, uh, um, um,"  
"Take your time, it's okay Tyler,"  
"Where, um, where do they think you are?" He finally managed to whisper.  
"They know where I am Ty, you're not a secret." Josh realised what he was thinking.  
"What am I then?" The fragile man asked, finally tearing his eyes from the screen and connecting them with Josh's. After so many months of pain and crying and hurt, after everything that they'd both been through, his eyes were the same. They held gaze with Josh's and made him feel so utterly complete.

"You're important Tyler. You're important to me, and you're doing so well, and you're on the right track, and you're going to get even better, and you're making me so proud. You're amazing, and you're so important." Josh said slowly and calmly, hoping it wasn't too much.  
"Am I a f-friend?"  
"You're my best friend Ty, Dr Doctor will have to move aside." He told him, wanting so desperately to add that he was still deeply in love with him and lust swirled with admiration and an overwhelming urge to protect and shelter and nurture the slowly growing seedling of the former man that was remerging from the dirt. Phoenix from the ashes. No, it was too soon to offload those feelings, and maybe it would never be the right time but that didn't matter, not when holding eye contact felt this good.

"I, I'm too hot, I, too hot, I need to go ou-outside," Tyler ripped the connection with a sudden twist of the head. Both his arms grabbed the other tightly and Josh felt guilty because he was clearly unwell again.  
"It's snowing outside Ty,"  
"S'too hot in here, too hot,"  
"Do you want me to get your mom?"  
"Need to go outside." Tyler said and stood up, and Josh wasn't sure whether to follow as he began taking shaky and uneven steps towards the door. In the end it felt wrong to watch him walking away, knowing he wasn't feeling well and worrying he was going to make a bolt for the front door and be gone with the wind once again. So Josh followed Tyler's route away from the animated movie and over to the kitchen where his parents and Zack were sat, all looking up as they entered.

"Baby? Everything okay?"  
"Need to go out," Tyler whispered as he continued to walk towards the back door.  
"It's hot inside today isn't it?" She lied as she smiled and walked by his side, then opened the latch on the door and held it for him. Josh watched from the kitchen as the recovering man shakily stepped over the small lip of the door then let his feet collide with the snow. He was wearing slippers and did not look in anyway prepared enough to be sat out in the freezing weather, but Kelly let him go and Josh managed to see from the kitchen window that Tyler had made his way over to the swing in the back garden. It had a foot of snow piled up on the wooden plank that Ty tipped off then sat down and gently gently swung on whilst Kelly shut the door and rejoined them in the kitchen.

"You did so well," she instantly said, wrapping Josh up in the biggest hug imaginable.  
"You heard?"  
"Baby monitors, we heard every word." Zack told him as Kelly let go but continued to grin.  
"I, just, I'm in shock, I, I just spoke to Tyler." Josh began to fully comprehend what had just happened, and suddenly felt very very emotional. For so many reasons his lash lines was swollen with tears and it took all his self control to stop them dropping down his face.

"Is he okay?"  
"He goes out there everyday half a dozen times, helps him calm down." Chris answered. "You did well kid, congratulations."  
"He's wanted to talk for so long Josh, so so long but he's been so scared, and you did it, you made him feel safe, you did it." Kelly grinned equally as delighted, and pulled him into another hug that was the trigger for the tumbling teardrops to escape. He'd done it, Tyler had done it, they'd done it.


End file.
